Delusional Disorder
by Ran Megumi
Summary: Dia bukanlah dirimu. Namun tatapanmu, senyumu, bahkan air mata dan kelembutan hatimu, dapat kulihat jelas pada dirinya. Seolah kalian adalah satu jiwa dalam tubuh yang berbeda. Mustahil memang. Bagaimana bisa sosok sepertimu berhasil membuatku takluk untuk yang kedua kalinya? Tapi apa mau dikata, kepribadianmu yang lalu membuatku jatuh terlalu jauh kedalam pelukannya.[Mini Chapter]
1. Chapter 1

**Delusional Disorder**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T/T+**

 **Uchiha Obito/Tenten**

 **Warn: Typo(s), Abal, Nista, etc**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **RnR**

 **No flame!**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiit~

Dokter berjubah putih melepas stestoskop di lehernya dengan raut wajah kecewa. Tangan kanannya melepas masker hijau tipis yang menutupi bagian mulut dan hidungnya. Manik gelapnya menembus kaca bening dari kacamata yang ia kenakan memandang seseorang yang terpaku di depan pintu dengan wajah terkejut dan mata membelalak mengeluarkan cairan beningnya.

"Harusnya kejadian semacam ini tidak terjadi Obito-sama. Sepanjang yang kutau, secara fisik dan mental Rin adalah sosok wanita yang kuat. Tapi mungkin memang Tuhan lebih senang jika Rin berada disisinya." Ujarnya beberapa detik setelah menempatkan posisi yang pas untuk memandang pria berbalut kemeja kantor tersebut.

Pria bernama Obito tersebut tak menghiraukan perkataan dokter wanita yang mengajaknya bicara. Kakinya melangkah lebar menghampiri ranjang istrinya. Kehadirannya yang kini berada di sisi ranjang semakin menambah sesak ruang ICU yang besarnya tak seberapa tersebut. Berbagai alat yang menempel di tubuh wanita berambut cokelat tersebut ia singkiran dengan satu sapuan. Telapak tangannya ia letakkan diatas dada Rin dan menekan bagian tersebut secara berulang-ulang. Tak henti-hentinya bibirnya meracau menyebut nama Rin sambil sesekali memberikan nafas buatan melalui bibir wanita tak bernyawa tersebut.

Dokter yang di ketahui bernama Shizune serta dua suster lain yang ikut membantu proses penyelamatan nyawa sang nyonya Uchiha hanya bisa berdiri disudut ruangan sembari menatap Obito yang tak menghentikan gerakannya memompa dada Rin sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Pria itu tidak menyerah membuat jantung sang istri kembali berdetak seperti sebelumnya.

"Demi Tuhan Rin kembalilah! Aku dan Mamoru membutuhkanmu!" Racaunya tanpa henti.

Brukk..

Kedua kaki Obito begitu lemas hingga akhirnya sang Uchiha terbanting dilantai dengan nafas tersengal dan kedua mata membelalak. Tangan kananya masih setia menggengam tangan dingin nan pucat sang istri yang terbaring diatas peraduan. Detik berikutnya genggamannya merapat bersamaan dengan onixnya yang tertutup menumpahkan semua air mata yang sejak tadi menggenangi kelopaknya.

"Maafkan Ayah Mamoru.. Ayah tidak bisa mengembalikan Ibumu padamu." Lirihnya dengan suara parau.

Ujung jemarinya yang kini berada di pergelangan Rin tanpa sengaja menyentuh luka yang sudah mengering disana. Hati Obito rasanya tersayat merasakan permukaan kasar luka yang ukurannya cukup besar tersebut. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri menyesali perbuatannya di masa lalu yang membuat semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Mengandai-andai pun tidak akan ada gunanya. Hal terakhir yang harus ia lakukan untuk sang istri tercinta adalah menyemayamkan wanita itu ditempat yang pantas untuk seorang Uchiha Rin yang sudah menemaninya selama 5 tahun dan memberinya seorang keturunan yang tumbuh menjadi bocah laki-laki yang cerdas dan tampan bernama Uchiha Mamoru.

.

.

.

 **Delusinonal Disorder**

.

.

.

Brukk..

Obito membanting dirinya ke atas sofa ruang keluarga. Tangannya melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja putih yang membalutnya. Onix gelapnya memperhatikan apartemennya yang terlihat sepi. Bahkan ruang makan rangkap dapur yang biasanya terlihat sibuk di jam seperti ini kini terlihat sepi. Tidak ada aktivitas apapun disana. Hanya perapian yang menyala menandakan ruang ini baru saja ditinggalkan oleh seseorang.

Langkah kaki yang terdengar menuruni tangga beralas kayu. Obito segera menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita turun dari lantai dua. Surai terangnya berayun setia ia melangkah. Wanita bernama Ajisai tersebut menghampiri Obito yang masih betah dengan posisi berbaringnya.

"Mamoru sudah tidur, Obito-sama. Besok pagi adalah jadwalnya untuk menemui Dokter. Maka dari itu saya harus segera pulang agar tidak terlambat mengantar Mamoru besok." Ujarnya.

"Hm, terimakasih Ajisai. Kau melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik. Kau bisa pulang sekarang." Balas Obito menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Segera Ajisai berpamitan untuk pulang setelah mendapat jawaban dari Obito. Sepeninggal Ajisai, Obito merangkak berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar Mamoru. Ia membuka pintu kamar Mamoru perlahan agar bocah itu tidak terbangun dan bereaksi seperti reaksi yang bocah itu tunjukkan tiga hari yang lalu ketika bertatap muka dengan Obito.

Pria itu menempatkan dirinya di sisi ranjang Mamoru lalu berjongkok disana. Tangannya perlahan menghampiri kepala anaknya yang tidur dengan posisi menyamping. Senyumnya merekah perlahan melihat Mamoru tidur dengan wajah damai. Onixnya beralih pada foto diatas laci sisi tempat tidur. Terlihat keluarga kecil bahagia dalam foto tersebut. Seorang pria yang berada di sisi kanan dan seorang wanita disisi kiri serta seorang bocah laki-laki di tengah dengan senyum merekah tanpa beban. Bunga sakura yang berguguran menjadi background foto tersebut. Dan itu terjadi saat musim semi di Jepang 6 bulan yang lalu. Tepatnya seminggu sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Dari pantulan kaca yang membungkus foto tersebut, samar terlihat wajahnya di permukaan kaca bening itu. Jelas terlihat guratan bekas luka yang menghiasi sisi kanan wajahnya. Guratan tersebut tidak akan pernah hilang kecuali ia menerima saran Shizune yang menganjurkannya melakukan pembedahan plastik di meja operasi. Dan karena bekas luka yang cukup besar itulah yang membuat Mamoru takut dan menjauh setiap mereka berdua bertatap muka. Bocah 5 tahun itu tak segan-segan untuk menangis histeris dan berlarian kesana kemari jika melihat sang Ayah di hadapannya. Pernah sekali Obito mendengar Mamoru berteriak bahwa ia bukanlah ayahnya. Mamoru juga berkata wajah Ayahku tidak seperti itu. Dan setiap Obito mengingat kata-kata tersebut yang terlontar dari bibir bocah 5 tahun yang notabennya masih hijau tersebut, hati Obito tersayat bukan main. Kehilangan Rin dan di jauhi oleh Mamoru, adalah pukulan terberat dalam hidupnya yang entah sampai berapa lama Obito dapat bertahan.

.

.

Ruang rawat poli anak terbuka begitu seseorang dari dalam membukanya. Tak lama setelah itu seorang dokter keluar sembari melepas stetoskop di lehernya. Mata gelapnya mencari keberadaan seseorang yang ternyata duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari ruangannya bertugas.

"Shizune-san, bagaimana keadaan Mamoru?" Tanya sang baby sitter pada Dokter yang sudah di tunjuk oleh Obito agar menjadi Dokter pribadi Mamoru dan memberi tahu perkembangan apa saja yang anak itu alami meski Shizune adalah dokter ahli penyakit dalam.

"Dia dalam keadaan yang sangat sehat jadi proses pemulihan bisa segera dilakukan. Sebentar lagi Dokter baru yang aku tugaskan untuk menyembuhkan Mamoru akan datang. Kau tunggu saja disini." Kata Shizune.

"Dokter ahli kejiwaan yang baru?" Tanya Ajisai hanya di balas anggukan oleh Shizune. "Memang kenapa dengan Dokter yang lama?"

"Sudah 6 bulan Mamoru dirawat olehnya, tidak ada perubahan signifikan pada kejiwaan Mamoru. Malah kulihat semakin hari bocah itu semakin takut menemui Ayahnya sendiri. Mungkin dengan dokter baru yang usianya jauh lebih muda, Mamoru bisa sedikit berbaur."

"Maksudmu.. Mamoru akan disembuhkan oleh Dokter yang belum berpengalaman, begitu?"

"Tidak Ajisai, bukan seperti itu. Dia memang muda, usianya masih 22 tahun, tapi dia adalah dokter ahli kejiwaan yang terbaik di kelasnya. Kau tau rumah sakit 'Iki' bukan? Dia bekerja disana. Bulan lalu dia berhasil menyembuhkan seseorang penderita bipolar disorder dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga berhasil menyembuhkan beberapa pasien yang menderita berbagai macam penyakit kejiwaan lainnya. Maka dari itu, menurutku kemampuannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menangani kasus Mamoru."

Ajisai mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah kalau memang itu yang terbaik Shizune-san. Aku percayakan semuanya padamu."

Detik berikutnya perbincangan singkat antara Shizune dan Ajisai harus terputus karena seseorang dengan langkah cepat berlari kearah mereka. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal sembari tangan kanannya membetulkan letak poni yang sedikit berantakan akibat gerakan gaduhnya.

Seketika Ajisai membeku ditempatnya melihat seseorang yang sudah berada di depannya. Topaz kuningnya melebar. Ditambah mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka, menambah kesan keterkejutannya semakin dalam.

"Selamat pagi. Maaf aku agak terlambat Shizune-san." Ujarnya tersenyum simpul.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang terlambat?" Tanya Shizune.

Tak langsung menjawab, gadis itu menaikkan sebuah tas bekal dalam genggaman kirinya pada Shizune.

"Kudengar dari Ino, pasienku kali ini adalah seorang anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun. Jadi menurutku sangatlah penting untuk kita mendekatkan diri pada anak tersebut sebelum kita menyembuhkan jiwanya yang agak sedikit terguncang. Bukan begitu?"

"Kau mau menyogok Mamoru dengan bekal makanan?" Giliran Ajisai yang bertanya diiringi senyuman ragu. Tentu saja dia bertanya setelah perlahan memulihkan dirinya dari keterkejutannya tadi.

"Terlalu kasar jika disebut sebagai sogokan. Tapi sepertinya memang itu yang aku lakukan. Dan lagi.." Gadis itu mendekat, matanya memicing hendak berbisik membuat dua wanita di hadapannya ikut memicing lalu menjulurkan kepala. "Ini bukanlah bekal makanan biasa. Aku memasaknya dengan sepenuh hati mulai pukul 4 pagi tadi." Imbuhnya berbisik.

Shizune dan Ajisai menjauhkan wajahnya sembari tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa membuat pasien kecilku menunggu lama-lama. Kalian lakukan sesuatu yang kalian inginkan." Serunya melenggang masuk.

Keduanya saling tatap dalam diam dan akhirnya senyum terukir di bibir keduanya.

.

Klik..

Suara pintu yang tertutup tak membuat bocah lelaki yang sejak tadi menghadap kearah jendela berbalik begitu saja untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang.

Kedua matanya masih terfokus pada hamparan putih yang mendominasi di luar. Sesekali ia menghela sembari memperlihatkan ekspresi lesu.

"Musim salju yang menyenangkan bukan?" Kata orang tersebut mulai melepas sweater peach yang membalut lehernya. Matanya masih terpaku pada Mamoru yang tak kunjung berbalik namun meng-iyakan pertanyaanya lewat dehaman pelan dan anggukan.

"Tidakkah kau ingin membuat boneka salju dibawah sana? Aku akan menemanimu." Ujarnya lagi sembari meletakkan bekal makanannya di atas meja setelah ia selesai melepas mantel tebal dan meletakkan benda tersebut di gantungan.

"Tidak." Jawab Mamoru singkat.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Aku tidak ingin apapun. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah Ayah dan Ibuku." Balasnya dengan suara parau menyayat hati.

"Mungkin Ibumu memang sudah berada di surga. Tapi kau masih memiliki Ayah yang akan berkorban dan rela melakukan semuanya untukmu." Jelasnya lembut.

"Tidak. Dia bukan Ayahku. Wajah Ayahku tidaklah seperti itu. Ayahku tidak memiliki bekas luka di wajahnya. Selain itu, Ayahku bukanlah seorang pemabuk."

Ia tercekat mendengar perkataan Mamoru barusan. "Pemabuk?" Gumamnya heran.

Sekarang dirinya tau bagaimana psikologis seorang Mamoru. Kehilangan Ibunya di usia semuda ini, melihat Ayahnya yang depresi karena kehilangan Ibunya dan memilih minuman keras sebagai pelarian, ditambah bekas luka sang Ayah akibat kecelakaan membuat Mamoru merasa Ayahnya bukanlah Ayah yang selama ini dia kenal.

Dua bahu Mamoru digenggam oleh tangan hangat dari belakang. Tentu saja bocah itu tersentak kaget namun tak memiliki niat untuk berbalik. Matanya tetap menatap beberapa anak kecil dan orangtua yang bermain salju bersama anak-anak mereka masing-masing di taman rumah sakit.

Manik karamel sang dokter muda mengikuti arah pandang Mamoru. Sesaat ia tersenyum dan memeluk hangat Mamoru dari belakang.

"Ayahmu.. adalah Ayahmu. Entah bagaimanapun sikapnya dan bagaimanapun wajahnya dia tetaplah Ayahmu. Ada beberapa hal yang membuat orang dewasa memilih untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya melalui hal-hal yang diluar nalarmu. Tapi percayalah, dia tetap mencintaimu dan selalu menginginkan yang terbaik bagimu." Jelasnya perlahan-lahan.

"Tapi bukan itu Ayahku. Ayahku memiliki wajah yang tampan.."

Sstt..

Telunjuk sang dokter muda berada tepat di bibir Mamoru begitu ia berhasil membalikkan tubuh bocah tersebut.

"Jangan biarkan pikiran negatif menguasai dirimu Mamoru." Katanya lembut.

"Ibu.."

"Apa?"

"Kau Ibuku!" Seru Mamoru berhambur memeluk tubuh Tenten yang berjongkok di depannya.

"I-Ibu?!" Pekiknya terkejut.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Ibu, aku sangat merindukanmu." Gumamnya parau.

Sementara Mamoru masih betah memeluk erat leher Tenten, gadis itu masih terdiam di posisinya dengan berbagai asumsi berputar di otaknya memikirkan bagaimana mungkin hal seperti ini bisa terjadi.

 **oOo**

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Mamoru, apa ada perkembangan?" Tanya Shizune menyesap ocha di gelasnya.

"Aku tidak yakin. Mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lama dari perkiraanku agar dia bisa kembali pulih. Tapi aku yakin dia akan kembali seperti sedia kala." Jawab Tenten sesekali melahap dango pesanannya.

"Apa dia sudah mau bicara?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kami membicarakan beberapa hal. Awalnya memang dia agak cuek. Tapi dengan sedikit bujukan Mamoru mau sedikit berbagi ceritanya padaku."

"Memang keputusan yang tepat memilihmu, Tenten. Tau begini, dari dulu aku akan merekomendasikanmu untuk menjadi dokter kejiwaan Mamoru."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan dokter yang sebelumnya?"

"Kudengar Mamoru tidak mau membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Dia hanya menangis sesekali ketika ia rindu dengan Ibunya. Dan itu membuat dokter yang lama sempat bingung dibuatnya."

Tenten mengangguk paham.

"Tapi.. aku heran, kenapa Mamoru memanggilku Ibu?"

"Karena kau memang sangat mirip dengan almarhum Ibu Mamoru. Uchiha Rin."

"A-apa?!"

"Itu jugalah yang membuatku mempertimbangkan kau menjadi dokternya Mamoru. Kemiripan fisik kalian mencapai 90%. Jujur saja, awalnya saat aku melihat Rin dilarikan ke ruang unit gawat darurat, aku sempat berpikir bahwa wanita itu adalah dirimu. Aku sempat panik dan meneteskan air mata karena takut perkiraanku itu benar. Aku menahan diri untuk bertanya pada orang-orang disana karena takut tindakanku adalah salah. Tapi hanya selang beberapa detik, datang lagi satu korban laki-laki. Dilihat dari keadaanya, mereka berdua terlihat mengalami kecelakaan yang sama. Hanya saja Rin mengalami luka bakar di bagian tubuhnya, sementara Obito hanya mengalami luka bakar ringan namun wajah bagian kanannya dipenuhi dengan pecahan kaca halus dan kecil yang menancap.."

Tenten bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar Shizune mengatakan keadaan Obito yang terdengar sangat mengerikan.

"..dan itulah yang membuat wajah Obito-sama sekarang memiliki bekas luka dan membuat Mamoru takut dan enggan untuk melihat Ayahnya sendiri. Sudah 6 bulan itu terjadi dan tidak ada perubahan signifikan yang di alami Mamoru. Maka dari itu, kuharap kau bisa menyembuhkan Mamoru lebih baik dari dokter sebelumnya."

Tatapan Tenten berubah sendu. Ia tersenyum tipis memandang Shizune yang tertunduk lesu menatap gelas ocha di atas meja kantin rumah sakit.

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, Shizune-san."

 **oOo**

Permadani langit terlihat semakin pekat. Awan hitam menghiasi langit malam kali ini. Musim salju di Jepang. Dilihat dari keadaanya sepertinya badai salju akan turun malam ini. Aroma angin malam khas setiap musim dingin tiba memasuki rongga hidung si pria raven yang berdiri di balkon kamarnya dengan hanya berbalut kaus tipis dan celana sederhana. Ia tidak peduli bulu romanya berdiri akibat kedinginan yang menggelayutinya. Obito tetap berdiri disana dengan kedua mata terpejam. Pria itu merindukan istrinya. Benar sekali.

Jemarinya mencengkeram erat pagar pembatas berwarna hitam. Kepalanya mengingat kembali memori pahit tentang dirinya dan Rin yang sempat bertengkar didalam mobil sebelum kecelakaan terjadi. Obito membuka luka lamanya sendiri tanpa ia sadari.

Terekam jelas diingatannya, malam itu tepat pukul 9 malam. Obito seperti biasa, menjemput sang istri yang baru saja selesai menyelamatkan seseorang diatas meja operasi. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari kejadian tersebut. Hingga pada akhirnya Rin memberitahukan bahwa ia akan ditugaskan di sebuah daerah pelosok yang jauh dari kota. Tentu saja hal itu tidak mendapat persetujuan dari Obito. Awalnya keduanya bisa menekan emosi satu sama lain, namun entah bagaimana caranya perbincangan tegang tersebut berubah menjadi debat argumen yang seolah tak memiliki ujung. Rin tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya untuk menerima tawaran tersebut dan akan pulang setiap akhir pekan untuk Mamoru. Sedangkan Obito tetap tidak mengizinkan karena Mamoru masih sangat kecil untuk ditinggalkan oleh Ibunya. Lagipula, kenapa harus Rin yang jelas-jelas sudah memiliki anak dan suami? Kenapa tidak memilih dokter yang masih lajang dengan begitu tidak ada yang perlu di korbankan bukan?

 _'Obito-san, didetik aku mengucapkan sumpahku sebagai seorang dokter, secara tidak langsung aku sudah terikat oleh perjanjian kasat mata yang bisa dibuat kapan saja. Dan jika perjanjian itu diwujudkan dalam bentuk pemindahan tugas, mau tidak mau aku harus siap. Karena dedikasi tinggi adalah persyaratan utama untuk menjadi seorang dokter.'_

 _'Kau hanya memikirkan peranmu sebagai seorang dokter. Bagaimana dengan peranmu sebagai seorang Ibu? Kau akan meninggalkan Mamoru begitu saja dan tumbuh besar tanpa kasih sayang seorang Ibu, begitu?'_

Argumen semacam itu terus terjadi. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah dalam argumen tersebut. Hingga pada akhirnya sebuah truk yang mengangkut beton menghampiri mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalan bebas hambatan. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Saat Obito tersadar, ia sudah berada dirumah sakit dengan gips di lehernya. Menurut polisi, truk tersebut mengalami kerusakan rem sehingga badan truk tak terkendali ketika akan melewati tikungan.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, dimana Obito masih betah berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Air mata terlihat berlinang dari sudut matanya. Cengkramannya mengerat menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di ulu hatinya ketika memori menyakitkan tersebut muncul di kepalanya.

Tok.. tok..

Dua ketukan samar terdengar jelas ditelinga Obito. Ia tidak segera berbalik. Melainkan tetap pada posisinya memandang jauh langit malam yang mulai menurunkan butiran saljunya.

"Masuklah." Katanya singkat.

"Maaf jika menganggu Obito-sama. Seperti biasa, Mamoru sudah tertidur. Saya harus cepat kembali sebelum bus terakhir berangkat." Ucap Ajisai di depan pintu kamar Obito.

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Ini sudah malam. Lagipula, salju sudah mulai turun. Udara diluar pasti sangat dingin." Kata Obito seraya berbalik dan bersiap mengambil mantelnya.

"Ah, t-tidak perlu seperti itu Obito-sama. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula akan kasian Mamoru jika tiba-tiba dia terbangun dari tidurnya tidak melihat seorang pun dirumahnya."

"Percuma, dia juga takut melihatku." Desis Obito melempar muka.

"T-tidak begitu Obito-sama. Mamoru mulai bisa menerima keadaan. Meski belum sepenuhnya tapi sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai terbiasa dengan kondisi Obito-sama. Bahkan sebelum tidur tadi, dia menanyakan bagaimana kabar Obito-sama. Apakah keadaanya baik-baik saja, juga sudah makan atau belum."

Kepala Obito yang tadinya tertunduk lesu terangkat cepat. Matanya berbinar mendengar setitik kebahagiaan yang menyejukkan hatinya.

"B-benarkah?" Katanya terbata dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Ajisai.

"Mungkin pertemuan pertama Mamoru dengan dokter barunya yang membuat Mamoru menjadi seperti ini."

Obito kembali memicing. "Dokter baru?"

"Iya. Shizune-san merekomendasikan dokter baru untuk Mamoru."

"Kenapa Shizune tidak mengatakan apapun padaku tentang pergantian dokter Mamoru?" Gumamnya.

"Mungkin Shizune-san belum sempat menjelaskan Obito-sama. Dan lagi.. dokter baru itu.." Wajah Ajisai mulai ragu. Maniknya berlarian kesana kemari mencari sebuah jawaban yang tepat. Jika ia berkata Tenten sangat mirip dengan Rin, sudah pasti Obito akan merasa sedih.

"Dokter itu kenapa?" Tanya Obito tak sabaran.

"A-ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Jika Obito-sama ingin bertanya apa alasan Shizune-san mengganti dokter Mamoru lebih baik tanya langsung saja padanya. Kudengar jam 12 siang besok Shizune-san akan melakukan operasi. Jadi alangkah baiknya jika Obito-sama datang sebelum jam tersebut. Terimakasih. Selamat malam."

Blamm..

Pintu sudah tertutup. Obito hanya diam melihat sikap Ajisai yang agak aneh. Jelas terlihat senyum ragu terulas di bibirnya sebelum ia berbalik dan akhirnya pergi.

"Mendatanginya? Kurasa bukan ide yang buruk."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih menjadi background sang Uchiha ketika ia duduk di kursi depan meja sang Dokter wanita bermata indah. Hanya beberapa menit Obito ditinggalkan seorang diri disana, Shizune muncul dengan membawa segelas ocha di tangannya lalu meletakkan minuman itu di hadapan Obito.

"Maaf menganggumu di jam seperti ini Shizune." Kata Obito. Maniknya mengikuti Shizune yang mulai duduk di balik meja kerjanya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku dibebas tugaskan sampai aku melakukan operasi besar jam 12 siang nanti." Jawabnya melepas jubah kebanggannya. Alisnya terangkat santai lalu kembali pada Obito yang masih tetap pada posisinya. "Hanya sedikit yang bisa kulaporkan tentang Mamoru. Dia masih terpukul dengan kejadian itu dan masih mau berbicara sepatah dua patah pada dokternya."

"Kudengar kau mengganti dokter Mamoru."

Shizune mengangguk terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab. "Iya itu benar. Banyak hal yang membuatku memutuskan untuk mengganti dokter Mamoru. Tapi salah satu alasannya adalah, kurasa pada dokter yang baru ini.. Mamoru menemukan sosok Ibu yang selama ini dia rindukan." Kata Shizune dengan suara yang makin lama makin pelan.

Ekspresi wajah Obito berangsur berubah mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Shizune.

"Sebenarnya aku mau merahasiakan ini darimu. Tapi apa boleh buat, mungkin Ajisai yang memberitahumu. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu merasa sedih jika tau tentang hal ini."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Kau akan tau sendiri jika melihatnya." Jawab Shizune ringan. "Tidakkah kau ingin melihat keadaan Mamoru? Dia sedang bersama dokternya sekarang." Tawar Shizund beranjak berdiri.

Obito mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduknya. Keduanya keluar secara bersamaan. Baru saja pintu ruangan Shizune terbuka, seseorang yang tingginya hanya mencapai bahu Obito menabrak dadanya. Otomatis sang pemilik dada merasa sesaak sesaat ketika sebuah benda asing mengenai bagian tersebut dengan keras. Sementara sang pelaku jatuh terduduk di bawah kaki Obito sembari mengelus puncak kepalanya.

Begitu sadar dari pusing yang menderanya, Tenten segera bangkit berdiri lantas membungkuk meminta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya barusan.

Onix gelap dan manik karamel bertemu. Keduanya saling diam. Sang manik karamel menatap pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat ia artikan sementara si pemilik onix masih membeku di posisinya memperdalam pandangannya pada sosok wanita yang sangat ia kenali berdiri di hadapannya.

"Maaf Shizune-san, aku meninggalkan sesuatu di tasku." Katanya gusar melewati tubuh Obito begitu saja yang masih terperanjat di tempatnya.

"L-lalu, bagaimana dengan Mamoru? Dimana dia?" Tanya Shizune.

"Dia sedang makan bento diruanganya bersama Ajisai." Balasnya seadanya.

Setelah beberapa saat mengaduk-aduk isi tas nya yang berada di sofa ruangan Shizune, Tenten berbalik untuk kembali ke Mamoru.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya Shizune-san." Katanya menggoyangkan botol minuman di tangannya.

Gadis itu kembali melewati Obito begitu saja. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, teriakan seseorang yang menggema di telinganya menghentikan langkahnya membuatnya otomatis berbalik.

"Rin!"

"Ya?"

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Haii~ Ran hadir kembaliii! X"D**

 **Well, ini adalah fanfic mini chapter serupa Light Pennerial the Pearl Black getolah :"D Sebenarnya ide ini sudah cukup lama tertanam di otak Ran. Tapi baru sempat bikin sekarang X"D Maafkan Ran yang makin menambah banyak deretan hutang fanfic yang masih on going :3 *jangan keroyok saya pemirsa* Ran nggak tau kenapa kepikiran alur cerita yang kaya gini. Mungkin ini terjadi ketika dahulu kala(?) Ran perhatiin secara fisik Rin dan Tenten memiliki banyak kesamaan. Ran malah dulu pernah ngira Rin Nohara itu kakanya Tenten :"D *banyak bacod* And.. Ini sungguh-sungguh pair yang sangat CRACK bukan?! :"D Yah, harap maklum karena saya memang pecinta crack pair holo~ Tapi tenang saja, fanfic Gadis Pencuri tidak Ran lupakan begitu saja kok. Chapter terbaru akan muncul kepermukaaan insyallah dalam waktu dekat XD *dilempar tombak* See you \:D/**

 **Keep or Delete? :"))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Delusional Disorder**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T/T+ (maybe)**

 **Uchiha Obito x Tenten**

 **Warn: Bad fanfic, nista, etc**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **RnR (please)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, kau kah dokter Mamoru yang baru itu?"

"Sejauh ini begitulah kelihatannya, Obito-sama." Jawab Tenten mengetipkan kedua matanya cepat.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Obito saja. Tidak perlu dengan embel-embel 'sama'." Katanya sedikit serius.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah terbiasa memanggil Obito-sama seperti itu setiap aku berbicara dengan Mamoru. Jadi kurasa akan sulit kulakukan."

"Baiklah, terserah padamu."

Detik berikutnya Obito membuka tutupan atas kotak bento yang berada di atas bagasi bagian belakang mobilnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa aku boleh tau kenapa Obito-sama mengajakku kemari?" Tanya Tenten.

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang Mamoru. Bagaimana perkembangan anak itu dan kira-kira berapa lama lagi agar Mamoru mau melihatku. Tapi berhubung kau memberiku sekotak nasi untuk makan siang, kupikir akan lebih nyaman jika menyantapnya di luar rumah sakit." Terangnya sembari melahap telur gulung dari dalam kotak bekal tersebut.

Obito berdiri sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di mobil. Siku kanannya ia gunakan sebagai sanggahan. Sesekali sanggahan itu lepas ketika ia menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya. Sementara Tenten, gadis itu sejak awal hanya duduk santai di atas bagasi mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir membelakangi hamparan pantai. Ia sesekali mengayunkan kakinya mengusir rasa canggung ketika bersama orang yang baru ia temui. Tenten bahkan sempat berpikir yang macam-macam tentang hal ini. Ia memberikan bento buatannya pada Obito, dan pria itu mengajaknya keluar, tepatnya bersinggah di daerah pantai sembari memakan masakan buatannya. Tidak ada orang lain kecuali dirinya dan Obito. Jika orang lain tidak mengetahui hubungan antara dirinya dan Obito, mungkin mereka mengira Tenten dan Obito adalah sepasang kekasih yang tengah kencan.

"Apa Obito-sama memiliki trauma tersendiri dengan rumah sakit?" Gadis itu bertanya sembari mencoba menerka.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Aku hanya sedikit muak dengan aroma khas rumah sakit. Saat kecelakaan, aku dirawat selama satu bulan penuh tanpa bisa keluar."

"Jadi begitu."

"Apakah itu wajar?" Tanya Obito singkat sembari menoleh cepat.

"Apa yang Obito-sama rasakan ketika berada dirumah sakit?"

"Aku tidak tau. Hanya saja aku selalu berubah muram ketika melihat para pasien tergolek lemah tak sadarkan diri dan seolah tak memiliki semangat hidup. Aku hanya terpaksa masuk kesana untuk Mamoru. Selain untuknya, aku tidak akan pernah mau masuk ketempat itu." Jelasnya lalu meletakkan sumpit di atas kotak bekalnya.

Gadis itu manggut-manggut dengan ekspresi membenarkan perkataan Obito. "Sepertinya itu wajar. Apalagi jika ada sesuatu yang buruk mengenai aroma yang Obito-sama tidak sukai tersebut. Kami biasa menyebutnya Nosocomephobia. Ketakutan yang berlebihan terhadap rumah sakit. Rasa cemas yang di alami penderita seolah rumah sakit tersebut adalah tempat yang akan memerangkap mereka dan tidak akan pernah bisa keluar. Tapi untuk tingkatan Obito-sama, sepertinya bukanlah Nosocomephobia akut. Anda ada di tingkatan wajar karena masih mau masuk ketempat itu meskipun terpaksa."

Obito memandang Tenten dengan tatapan paham. Ia lantas bergerak lalu ikut naik dan duduk di atas bagasi mobilnya. Sesekali angin pantai yang menerpa mereka membuat keduanya berkedip cepat karena beberapa bulir halus pasir pantai membawa serta benda kecil tersebut terbang melayang.

"Kau.. sangat mirip dengan mendiang istriku." Singkat Obito dengan nada lirih.

"Aku tau Obito-sama, Shizune-san sudah menceritakan semuanya." Balas Tenten tak kalah lirih.

Keduanya memandang lurus kedepan menatap hamparan air laut luas yang di pancari oleh matahari siang.

Sesaat kemudian pria itu menoleh memandangi Tenten yang masih tak bergeming dari posisinya. Sorot matanya menatap teduh senyuman tipis gadis itu yang bisa ia lihat dengan jelas. Bukan hanya dari segi fisik, bahkan sirat senyum bibir tipis wanita yang baru ia kenal dua jam yang lalu tersebut berhasil memutar kembali memori tentang Rin di dalam kepalanya. Pikiran indah namun menyakitkan tersebut menolak untuk pergi.

"Mamoru adalah anak yang baik. Dia sangat terpukul akan kematian Ibunya yang sangat mendadak. Tapi dia juga berkata, dia tidak menyalahkan Ayahnya atas kejadian yang menimpa Ibunya." Ujarnya lembut.

"Tapi meski begitu, tetap saja dia tidak mau melihatku."

"Tidak secepat itu Obito-sama. Berikan Mamoru waktu untuk membiasakan diri melihat keadaan Ayahnya yang sekarang. Wajar jika ia mengalami pergulatan batin ketika melihat Obito-sama dengan keadaan seperti ini. Luka hati akibat kehilangan Ibunya turut berpengaruh dalam hal itu."

Lagi-lagi Obito membuang muka.

"L-lalu, bagaimana reaksi Mamoru saat pertama kali melihatmu?" Tanya Obito lagi.

"Tentu saja dia terkejut dan berteriak memanggilku Ibu, bahkan sampai sekarang."

"Dia memanggilmu Ibu?"

"Iya. Bukan hanya Mamoru, Ajisai juga sering kali memanggilku Rin-sama secara tidak sadar."

"Itukah yang membuatmu berpaling padaku ketika aku memanggilmu dengan nama mendiang istriku?"

Tenten mengangguk sesaat. "Sepertinya iya. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan itu."

Ujung bibir Obito tertarik keatas. Ia memikirkan betapa lucunya takdir yang mengitarinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip bahkan lebih menjurus ke kloning seorang mendiang Rin Nohara.

"Apa kau yakin bisa menyembuhkan Mamoru?" Tanyanya basa-basi.

"Aku tidak tau Obito-sama. Semua kembali pada Mamoru yang mengalami trauma. Tapi aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengembalikan Mamoru seperti sebelumnya." Ucapnya lembut bak seorang Ibu yang berbicara tentang anaknya kepada suaminya. "Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ingat Obito-sama, jika kau mau mabuk-mabukan, akan lebih baik jika kau menjauh dari Mamoru. Singkirkan botol-botol dan kaleng minuman keras dari dapurmu. Itu semua mempengaruhi perkembangan Mamoru." Imbuhnya serius.

"Baiklah, akan aku singkirkan barang haram itu." Balas Obito enteng.

"Lagipula, apa enaknya menggunakan minuman keras sebagai tempat pelarian? Apakah tidak ada cara lain yang bisa kau lakukan?" Celoteh Tenten sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sejak saat itu, tepatnya sejak siang itu, Obito kembali merasakan kehangatan yang sudah cukup lama ia lupakan. Ia merasa Rin kembali hadir di hidupnya. Seolah Tenten telah menemukan hatinya kembali setelah sekian lama sempat ia tinggalkan.

Seperti malam ini. Kini Tenten berada di rumah Obito atas permintaan Obito yang secara khusus memintanya agar menjaga Mamoru selama ia melakukan dinas mendadak di luar kota. Alasan kenapa harus Tenten dan bukan Ajisai adalah, karena wanita bersurai ungu tersebut selalu pulang setelah Obito tiba dirumah guna merawat neneknya yang sudah renta di rumah dan kembali lagi di pagi harinya untuk merawat Mamoru. Dan untuk alasan kenapa ia memilih Tenten, karena selain Ajisai, hanya Tenten lah yang paling dekat dan paling mengerti Mamoru.

Sudah dua bulan sejak pertemuan pertama keduanya, baru kali ini Tenten kerumah pasien ciliknya tersebut. Baik Obito dan Tenten kelihatannya semakin akrab dan tak jarang mereka saling bertegur sapa lewat telefon meski hanya membahas tentang Mamoru. Namun tidak dapat di pungkiri, seringkali Obito bertanya tentang hal-hal pribadi. Namun selama itu tak menganggu Tenten, sepertinya gadis itu merasa hal itu bukanlah masalah.

Pip..

Alarm microwave berbunyi sesaat namun nyaring. Lampu merah setitik yang di hasilkan dari benda persegi berwarna metalik tersebut menjadi perhatian seorang bocah laki-laki yang tengah duduk di ruang makan sembari memegang sendok dan garpu guna menyantap makanan yang akan dia makan tak lama lagi.

"Ibu, ayamnya sudah matang." Celotehnya menatap Tenten yang masih sibuk menuangkan jus jeruk kedalam satu gelas bening di atas meja dapur yang terbuat dari marmer di hadapannya.

"Baiklah Mamoru." Singkatnya kemudian menghampiri microwave setelah ia selesai meletakkan gelas jus tepat di samping piring Mamoru.

Paha ayam yang sudah berwarna kecoklatan telah berpindah dari microwave kini sudah berada di atas piring lebar milik sang bocah yang menatap makanan tersebut dengan mata berbinar. Begitu juga nasi putih yang sudah mulai menghangat sejak Tenten meletakkan butiran putih tersebut ke atas piring Mamoru.

"Hanya ini yang bisa Ibu temukan di dapurmu. Maaf." Ujar Tenten mengusap lembut puncak kepala Mamoru lalu duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Ibu, selama itu masakan ibu, aku yakin makanan ini bisa mengenyangkan perutku." Jawab Mamoru dengan tampang polosnya.

Tenten membalas perkataan bocah itu dengan seulas senyuman. Sudah pukul 12 tengah malam, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Obito akan pulang. Sejak ia ditinggal Ajisai 4 jam yang lalu, Tenten disini hanya berdua dengan Mamoru. Gadis itu bahkan sempat terkejut karena melihat Mamoru tiba-tiba terbangun dan berkata bahwa perutnya lapar. Alhasil, Tenten harus memasak sesuatu untuk memuaskan bocah kelaparan itu.

"Ibu, bukankah Ayah disini? Kenapa Ibu harus pulang kerumah orang lain?" Tanya Mamoru di sela-sela ia melahap nasinya.

"A-ano, i-itu bisa kita bicarakan nanti. Kau habiskan saja makananmu terlebih dahulu." Kata gadis itu canggung.

Jujur saja, sudah puluhan kali Tenten mendengar pertanyaan semacam ini terlontar dari bibir Mamoru, tapi ia selalu punya cara untuk menghindarinya. Bukannya tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan itu, namun ia tidak memiliki jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan tersebut.

Suapan nasi terakhir Mamoru sudah terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu. Bocah itu kemudian meneguk jusnya dan tak lama kemudian sendawa kecil terdengar menguar dari bibirnya kecilnya.

"Kau sudah kenyang?"

Mamoru mengangguk lalu beranjak turun dari kursi ruang makan rangkap dapur tersebut. Tenten mengikuti Mamoru dari belakang. Bocah itu segera naik ke lantai dua hendak menuju kamarnya. Tenten berhenti di ambang pintu antara dapur dan ruang keluarga. Ia memandang Mamoru yang makin naik dengan mata berat bak seseorang yang sudah tidak tidur selama 3 hari.

"Sebelum tidur sikatlah gigimu terlebih dahulu Mamoru. Ibu akan menyusul." Seru Tenten pada bocah tersebut dan hanya di balas dehaman oleh Mamoru.

Tenten kembali berbalik ke dapur dan membereskan sisa makanan yang di tinggalkan oleh Mamoru. Baru saja Tenten akan meletakkan piring dan gelas di tangannya kedalam wastafel, bunyi alarm pintu mengejutkannya dan jelas saja ia menoleh dan meninggalkan piring kotor tersebut di dalam wastafel begitu saja untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Obito-sama?" Panggilnya sedikit terkejut karena Obito masuk dengan sedikit memindik. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa Mamoru sudah tidur?" Tanyanya tak menjawab pertanyaan Tenten.

"Sebentar lagi mungkin dia akan tidur. Tadi Mamoru sempat tertidur, tapi ia bangun lagi karena perutnya lapar. Dia sedang menggosok giginya di kamar mandi atas." Jelasnya.

"Apa aku harus keluar dahulu agar Mamoru tidak melihatku?" Tanya Obito lagi dengan wajah polos sepolos wajah Mamoru ketika bocah itu bertanya bagaimana cara seorang bayi keluar dari perut seorang wanita, kepada Tenten.

"Obito-sama, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu kau tau? Ini rumahmu, dan Mamoru anakmu. Kenapa kau harus melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya kau lakukan? Masuklah, mungkin sudah saatnya kau dan Mamoru bertemu."

"A-apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" Tanya Obito tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Harusnya sejak dulu Obito-sama memberanikan diri untuk menemui Mamoru. Tapi melihat keadaanya, sepertinya Obito-sama lebih memilih tidak melihat Mamoru menangis daripada harus melihatmu. Kau rindu memeluk Mamoru dalam dekapanmu bukan?"

"Aku bahkan rela kehilangan satu kakiku untuk bisa memeluknya walau hanya satu menit." Kata pria itu membuang muka menatap sayu lantai di bawahnya.

Gyut..

Jemari Tenten melingkar begitu saja pada pergelangan tangan kanan Obito yang masih terbalut jas berwarna gelap tersebut. Sontak semburat merah di kedua pipi Obito meradang tepat ketika iris hazel itu menipis menunjukkan senyuman yang tidak pernah Obito lihat sejak mereka bertemu.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Inilah saat yang tepat." Seru Tenten menarik Obito ke kamar Mamoru.

Sesampainya Obito dan Tenten di depan pintu kamar Mamoru, gadis itu beringsut dahulu kedalam meninggalkan Obito yang masih diam di ambang pintu berwarna putih tersebut.

"Mamoru~" Lirih Tenten kecil memanggil bocah kecil tersebut.

Tenten berhenti menyapukan pandangannya ketika dirinya menyadari Mamoru tengah berada di depan wastafell meletakkan sikag gigi kecilnya kedalam gelas kaca yang juga berisi pasta gigi.

"Ada apa Ibu?" Tanya Mamoru menoleh pada Tenten.

Pintu kamar tertutup sebagian begitu tangan Tenten lepas dari sana. Gadis itu menghampiri Mamoru dan menggendong anak itu.

"Ada apa Ibu? Apa Ibu ingin tidur bersamaku?" Tanyanya mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Tenten.

"Iya. Tapi sebelum itu Ibu ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Siapa?"

Gadis itu segera melangkah keluar membawa serta Mamoru. Begitu pintu terbuka, Mamoru segera membenamkan wajahnya ke tengkuk Tenten ketika mendapati sosok Ayahnya berdiri di balik pintu tersebut.

"Ibu, aku takut." Isaknya parau.

Mendengar perkataan Mamoru, sontak ekspresi wajah Obito berubah drastis. Ujung hidungnya berkerut sembari menatap Tenten tajam seolah berkata 'sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu melakukan ini.'

"Mamoru, dia adalah Ayahmu." Kata Tenten menenangkan.

"Tapi Ayahku tidak seperti itu. Pria itu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Ayahku yang ada di foto itu." Jawabnya dengan tangis yang makin menjadi.

"Mamoru, Ayahmu- Obito-sama!" Sontak Tenten berteriak ketika Obito tiba-tiba meninggalkannya dan berjalan turun menuju kamarnya di lantai bawah.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Tenten berlari kecil mengejar Obito yang sudah hendak sampai di kamarnya tanpa melepas Mamoru dalam dekapanya. Gadis itu terus turun mengikuti Obito dan pada akhirnya ia berhenti di dalam kamar Obito.

"Obito-sama.."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini untuk menyenangkan hatiku. Kau tidak memikirkan mental Mamoru." Selanya.

"Tapi Obito-sama, menurut pengamatanku, sudah saatnya Mamoru bertemu dengan Obito-sama." Jelas gadis itu dengan alis berkerut.

"Pengamatanmu? Lalu bagaimana bisa kau malah menghancurkan mental Mamoru seperti itu? Tidaklah masalah bagiku untuk menunggu lebih lama. Asalkan Mamoru sembuh, apapun akan kulakukan."

"Obito-sama.."

"Sekarang aku bahkan ragu untuk mempercayakan Mamoru padamu. Haruskah aku mencari-"

Greb..

Pria itu berhenti seketika. Ia merasa tangan kecil melingkari bagian punggung hingga ke depan dadanya. Obito juga merasakan sesuatu di balik punggungnya. Yang jelas bukan hanya satu orang, karena jelas terasa ada yang mengganjal dari pelukan itu.

Tenten memeluk Obito dari belakang dengan satu tangannya yang bebas dari Mamoru. Sedangkan Mamoru yang tertegun, hanya memandang Tenten dengan tatapan kosong dalam gendongan gadis itu.

"Rasakan Mamoru, bukankah ini adalah hal yang pernah kita lakukan dahulu?" Ujar Tenten melempar tatapan lembut pada bocah itu. "Dia adalah Ayahmu. Meski sudah lama kalian tidak seperti ini, kau masih ingat bagaimana hangatnya tubuh Ayahmu bukan?"

Mamoru mengangguk. Membuat Obito sedikit geli karena gesekan antara rambut Mamoru dan punggungnya yang terbalut kemeja putih tipisnya.

"Kau, Ibu dan Ayah, dahulu kita sering melakukan ini bukan? Kau sangat senang jika Ayah memelukmu. Kau juga tertawa lepas ketika Ayah menaikkanmu ke atas bahunya dan membawamu berlarian kesana kemari."

"Iya Ibu." Singkat Mamoru tenang.

Bocah itu memberanikan diri memeluk leher Obito dari belakang dan merangkul tengkuk Tenten dengan tangan yang satunya. Baik Obito dan Tenten sama-sama tidak bisa melihat satu sama lain. Obito yang menghadap kejendela, sementara Tenten semakin terbenam dalam di punggung Obito ketika Mamoru mengeratkan pelukannya.

'Kami-sama, aku tidak bisa bernafas.' Batin Tenten mengaduh.

"Mamoru.." Lirih Obito tertegun sembari melirik bocah itu di belakangnya melalui sudut matanya.

"Iya Ayah?" Jawab Mamoru tak kalah lirih.

.

Suara nafas yang lebih terdengar seperti dengkuran kecil terdengar menguar ketika Mamoru tengah berbarin di ranjang Obito dengan mata terpejam rapat dan juga selimut tebal yang membalutnya. Lain dengan Obito, pria itu masih betah duduk dilantai sisi ranjang sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Setelah insiden Tenten memeluknya dan membuat Mamoru kembali bisa menerimanya, Obito mulai bicara banyak hal pada Mamoru. Gadis itu membiarkan Ayah dan Anak tersebut berbincang berdua.

Pria itu keluar dari kamarnya bermaksud untuk mencari gadis yang sudah berperan besar dalam hubungan antara dirinya dan Mamoru. Tak perlu waktu lama, begitu pintu terbuka Obito sudah dapat melihat jelas surai panjang cokelat menjuntai dari sisi sofa hingga ke lantai. Gadis itu tertidur pulas di atas sofa ruang keluarga.

Perlahan Obito membopong tubuh meringkuk tersebut tanpa membangunkan sang gadis. Agaknya Tenten tidak menyadari perlakuan Obito padanya. Buktinya dia makin tertidur pulas dan semakin memantapkan posisinya ke dada Obito guna mencari sedikit kehangatan ketika ia sudah ada dalam bopongan Obito sepenuhnya.

Pria bermarga Uchiha itu membawa Tenten ke kamar Mamoru untuk di baringkan disana. Namun setelah tubuh Tenten terbaring dengan anggunya, gadis itu menunjukkan manik hazelnya pada sang pria tepat setelah seetik ujung selimut bagian atas membalut area lehernya. Sontak keduanya terkejut. Obito yang mendelik sementara Tenten praktis menjauhkan dirinya dari Obito membawa serta selimut bergambar tokoh kartun Cars itu dalam genggamannya.

"O-Obito-s-sama!" Pekiknya.

"Ma-maaf aku membangunkanmu. Aku hanya bermaksud untuk membaringkanmu disini. Mamoru tidur di kamarku dan itu artinya kamar ini kosong. Daripada kau tidur di luar atau pulang selarut ini, lebih baik kau tidur disini bukan?" Jelasnya menggaruk tengkuknya ragu.

Tatapan Tenten melemah dibarengi kedua bahunya yang berangsur turun.

"Maafkan aku Obito-sama, reaksiku terlalu berlebihan." Lirihnya menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu adalah hal wajar yang di lakukan oleh seorang gadis yang masih berusia 22 tahun jika berada di posisi seperti tadi dengan pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya." Balasnya dengan suara yang makin lama makin merendah.

"Ti-tidak begitu Obito-sama, sungguh. Aku sangat menyesal. Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti itu tadi."

"Sudahlah lupakan. Aku tidak apa-apa." Balasnya cepat sembari mengudarakan telapak tangan kanannya.

Tenten beringsut dari tengah ranjang kini ia beralih ke sisi ranjang. Duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan kedua kaki menjulur kebawah. Menatap Obito yang sepertinya masih terlihat enggan bertatap muka dengannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Mamoru? Apa kalian.."

"Iya." Jawabnya menoleh kebawah menatap langsung dokter muda itu. "Kami sudah kembali seperti dulu. Banyak hal yang kami bicarakan dan semua itu membuat Mamoru bisa menerimaku kembali. Terimakasih banyak Tenten. Jika tanpa dirimu, mungkin seumur hidup Mamoru tidak akan pernah mau melihat Ayahnya yang buruk rupa dan pemabuk ini." Ujarnya melemah.

"Tapi kau Ayah yang baik bukan? Pertimbangkan juga hal itu sebelum kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau adalah Ayah terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Aku ingat, ada satu anak perempuan yang memiliki Ayah tukang mabuk dan penjudi. Setiap hari bocah malang itu di paksa untuk menimba air untuk Ayahnya mandi semenjak Ibunya meninggal.." Tatapan Tenten turun dan akhirnya gadis itu tertunduk. ".. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan bocah kecil itu juga di paksa menjadi pengais sampah demi melunasi hutang Ayahnya akibat dari kalah judi. Tapi disisi lain kehidupannya yang sangat suram, keadaan itu membuat bocah tersebut semakin kuat dan berkembang. Suatu hari, ketika berusia 15 tahun, ia bekerja sebagai tukang cuci piring di sebuah restoran di pinggiran kota. Gajinya ia tabung untuk biaya kuliahnya kelak. Seiring berjalannya waktu, akhirnya ia menjadi lulusan terbaik di sekolahnya dan di ambil oleh salah satu universitas ternama di pusat kota untuk kuliah dengan biaya pemerintah."

"Dan orang itu adalah.."

"Alasanku langsung mau menerima menyembuhkan Mamoru adalah, karena aku tidak ingin semakin banyak anak kecil yang jauh dari Ayahnya. Aku sendiri merasakan bagaimana rasanya jauh dari seorang Ayah yang bahkan jaraknya tak lebih dari sejengkal tanah dariku waktu itu. Maka dari itu, peranan Ayah sangatlah penting bagi tumbuh kembang buah hatinya. Dan aku tidak mau ada seorang anak yang hidup sepertiku."

Obito tertunduk lemah. Siapa sangka gadis periang seperti Tenten memiliki masa lalu yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Mamoru sudah tau siapa kau sebenarnya." Singkatnya memandang sendu sang gadis yang juga mendongak menatapnya. "Aku juga sudah menjelaskan situasi ini padanya. Memang sulit, namun akhirnya dia bisa mengerti kalau kau bukanlah Ibunya. Tapi satu hal yang dia minta dariku meski aku yakin permintaanya tidaklah mudah untuk aku wujudkan."

"Apa itu?"

"Dia ingin kau untuk berada di sisinya selamanya." Balasnya tak yakin dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Obito-sama.."

Pria itu menghampiri Tenten lalu bersimpuh tepat di depan gadis itu duduk. Kedua tangan dingin itu mengenggam erat jemari lentik di pangkuan sang gadis. Suasana sunyi di tambah suara tetesan hujan sisa dari hujan deras beberapa menit yang lalu semakin membuat keadaan terasa damai. Bau khas hujan mengisi relung paru-paru keduanya. Tenten menarik nafasnya dalam sembari menatap bingung kearah Obito yang menatap lurus matanya.

"Aku tidak yakin apa yang aku rasakan ini sungguhan atau tidak. Tapi tau kah kau, mendengar permintaan Mamoru, aku juga berpikir menginginkan dirimu berada di antara kami." Jelasnya lembut.

"Obito-sama, apa kau sedang melamarku?" Tanya Tenten tak percaya.

"Jika kau ingin kata-kata lamaran terlontar dari bibirku untukmu, dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya." Kata Obito lagi lalu mencium punggung tangan sang gadis polos di hadapannya.

"Aku.."

"Tanpa kau sadari, aku sering menganggapmu sebagai Rin istriku. Aku bahkan sempat marah ketika Ajisai berkata kau sedang dekat dengan seorang dokter di tempat dirimu bekerja."

Melihat tatapan Tenten yang bingung membuat Obito seketika tertawa renyah.

"Memang konyol. Tapi itulah yang aku rasakan." Katanya sedetik setelah ia berhenti tertawa. "Entah sejak kapan perasaan cemburu ini muncul. Tapi yang jelas, aku ingin dirimu menjadi bagian dari hidupku dan juga Mamoru." Imbuhnya serius.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Suara jarum jam di kamar Mamoru sedikit meramaikan suara senyap dari kamar yang cukup luas tersebut. Hawa dingin dari jendela terasa menusuk kedua lengan Tenten yang tak terbalut apapun. Gadis itu bersumpah demi nama almarhum Ibunya, ia tidak pernah merasa segelisah ini dalam hidupnya. Gelisah? Bukan karena dia tidak suka ada seseorang yang mencintainya. Ia gelisah karena dirinya memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan apa yang Obito rasakan. Namun di balik itu semua, ada sesuatu besar yang mengganjal dalam hatinya, beranikah dia mengambil resiko melihat orang yang dia cintai di hajar habis-habisan oleh Ayahnya yang seorang maniak.

Tepat ketika ia selesai dengan pikirannya yang berkecamuk, entah sejak kapan Obito sudah mencumbu bibirnya. Tanpa merubah posisi mereka berdua, sapuan bibir Obito yang begitu rapih namun menggairahkan memukul mundur sang gadis brunette untuk kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya. Tanpa komando dari siapapun, Tenten menutup matanya membalas lumatan lembut yang ia dapatkan. Tangan Obito yang tadinya menggenggam telapak tangan sang gadis kini berpindah ke bagian bawah punggung Tenten. Sementara Tenten sendiri, ia menyelipkan jemari tangannya di sela helai rambut sang pria pujaan yang semakin dalam mengurungnya dalam gairah cinta yang entah sejak kapan muncul di antara mereka berdua.

Baik Tenten maupun Obito agaknya tak berencana untuk berhenti. Obito semakin menaikkan dirinya bersamaan dengan kepala Tenten yang makin mendongak mengikuti tempo sang pria yang semakin tinggi posisinya hingga kini dirinya setengah membungkuk tanpa melepas panggutan panas tersebut. Dan untuk Tenten, gadis itu juga tidak menyerah membalas lumatan Obito yang makin meliar. Sesaat ketika Obito melepas panggutannya untuk meraup nafas, tanpa sadar Tenten kembali merangkap bagian belakang kepala Obito untuk di lumat kembali. Kesempatan emas yang tak akan Obito lewatkan, begitu ia kembali menyatu dengan Tenten, tubuh Obito semakin maju hingga kedua insan yang tengah di mabuk asmara tersebut telentang dan tengkurap di atas spring bed single bergambar mobil animasi yang tak lain adalah milik Mamoru.

Sudah 10 menit berlalu, keduanya semakin menjadi. Posisi Tenten telentang di peraduan, sementara di atasnya tersaji Obito yang mengangkanginya seolah merangkap sang gadis agar tidak pergi kemana-mana. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak sapuan lidah Obito mengabsen deretan gigi sang brunette. Yang jelas wajah keduanya kini merah padam menahan gejolak yang sudah lama terpedam dan baru kali ini bisa di salurkan lewat perlakuan yang sangat manis.

Tuk..

Siku Obito yang sejak tadi berada di kedua sisi tubuh Tenten salah satunya terasa menyengat akibat terlalu tegangnya otot di dalamnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, mata Tenten terbuka cepat dan kedua pupilnya melebar menyadari perbuatan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan? Sontak saja Tenten melepas ciumannya secara sepihak dan beringsut bangkit dari posisinya tanpa peduli Obito yang sepertinya masih menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih.

Tangan kanan Tenten menghentikan Obito yang hendak menciumnya kembali. Detik berikutnya ia sudah beringsut menjauh dari Obito yang sepertinya juga mulai menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"M-Maaf Tenten, a-aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Aku harus pergi." Singkatnya dingin dan segera beranjak dari posisinya.

"Tenten, tunggu. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Harusnya itu tidak terjadi. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri." Katanya lagi menatap punggung belakang Tenten dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan.

"Salahku Obito-sama. Harusnya aku tidak di sini selarut ini. Lagipula urusanku sudah selesai. Sebaiknya aku pulang."

"Kau.. akan kembali lagi bukan?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Aku harus pergi Obito sama. Selamat malam."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu bulan Obito tidak melihat batang hidung gadis yang menyambangi mimpinya setiap malam tepatnya sejak ciuman itu terjadi. Puluhan rumah sakit ia datangi, namun ia sama sekali tidak berhasil menemukan Tenten yang menghilang bak di telan bumi. Obito bersumpah sangat merindukan Tenten. Ia rindu ketika gadis itu membalas riang telefon darinya, juga sikapnya yang sangat hangat. Bukan hanya dirinya, bahkan Mamoru juga ratusan kali menanyakan keberadaan Tenten sampai-sampai Obito tak memiliki jawaban untuk membalas pertanyaan putranya itu.

Kenapa harus seperti ini? Ketika hubungan antara dirinya dan Mamoru kembali, malah kini ia kehilangan seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya gila setengah mati. Apakah kini ia harus menyesali ketika kedua lapisan bibirnya menyapu bibir yang sangat menggoda itu? Menyesali? Tentu saja tidak. Obito tidak dapat menampik ciuman itu sungguh membuatnya ketagihan bahkan hingga kini. Gadis itu berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya tanpa membuang Rin dalam palung hati terdalamnya.

Malam pekat yang menjadi objek pengelihatannya semakin membuat hatinya hancur. Bagaimana tidak, perempuan yang tak ia kenal sebelumnya berhasil menyembuhkan anaknya sekaligus membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi. Taburan bintang di langit malam seolah berbanding terbalik dengan keadaanya sekarang. Bintang-bintang itu seindah wajah Tenten ketika maniknya menatap kelopak mata terpejam itu setiap bibirnya menyapu inci demi inci bibir Tenten. Bintang-bintang itu secerah tatapan Tenten ketika gadis itu menceritakan betapa senangnya ia bertemu dengan Mamoru. Bintang-bintang itu juga seperti sosok Tenten yang begitu indah dan sedap di pandang mata. Bukan hanya parasnya, namun juga apa yang ada di dalam dirinya. Tapi dibalik itu semua, awan hitam pekat yang menjadi background bintang-bintang tersebut juga memiliki arti tersendiri mewakili perasaan Obito saat ini. Hitamnya awan sepekat tatapan menyesal sang gadis pujaan ketika tanpa sengaja suasana sepi dan damai membawa keduanya ke dalam keadaan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Drrt.. drrt..

Ponsel yang Obito letakkan di atas ranjang berdering pelan. Praktis ia menoleh dan menggapai benda itu.

 _"Besok pagi datanglah ke Rumah Sakit. Aku mendapat kabar tentang Tenten." ~Shizune_

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Hai~ sepertinya fanfic ini agak berdebu ya :'D Lama banget kah nungguin kelanjutannya? :")) Gomen minna-san, Ran hanya berusaha untuk membuat pencapaian agar nggak ada diskriminasi fanfic disini. Supaya adil dan rampung semua :"D Well, bagaimana chapter ini? Apakah buruk? I know it, tapi ini hanya hiburan semata. Kalo ada yang suka syukur, tapi kalo nggak ada yah Ran minta maaf :))**

 _ **Sooya: Iya. Mereka sama-sama manis. Cocok jadi adik kakak ^.^**_

 _ **SyifaCute: No prob, sudah di lanjut. Semoga chapter depan nggak mengecewakan ne :"D**_

 _ **Sherry Ai: Mari lestarikan! Viva la Tenten XD**_

 _ **Yuka: Ahahaha~ makasih udah sempatkan baca. See you di chapter depan Yuka-san :"D**_

 _ **Sabaku Leny: Iya. Hanya mini chapter kok. Chapter depan juga udah end XD Pasti dong, pelan-pelan akan Ran selesaikan XD**_

 _ **Marin Choi: Sudah~ makasih udah sempatkan waktu buat baca fanfic nista ini ne X"D**_

 _ **NamikazeRael: Ehehe~ maafkan nggak fast update. Tapi Ran akan berusaha untuk terus di update kok. Makasih udah baca Namikaze-san :))**_

 **Yosh, review sudah di balas semua. Sampai jumpa di chap depan. See you :***

 **NB: Wanna join in group for Tenten centric? Pliss check my Bio. Have a nice day :"))**

 **Log in? Cek PM ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Delusional Disorder**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Obito Uchiha x Tenten**

 **Warn: Bad fanfic, alur kaya kutu lompat, OOC maha dahsyat, Typo(s), serta kesalahan lain yang tentu tidak di sengaja :'v *sekate-kate lo*/digampar**

 **DLDR!**

 **RnR and No Flame sweetheart :***

 **.**

 **.**

Lemas. Itulah keadaan yang menyergap Obito seketika begitu tahu seseorang yang dia cari selama ini tergolek lemah dengan gips di lehernya di atas ranjang ICU rumah sakit tempat Shizune bekerja. Kelihatannya tidak begitu buruk, namun gips dan perban di dahinya cukup menjelaskan pada Obito bagaimana parahnya luka yang di alami Tenten. Entah bagaimana semua itu bisa terjadi, yang pasti kini Obito merasa kedua lututnya bergetar hebat, mencoba berdiri tegak meski batinnya teriris bahkan berdarah melihat Tenten tidak sadarkan diri di ruangan khusus tersebut.

Telapak tangannya menyentuh bagian luar kaca ICU, tatapannya dalam menembus kaca yang menghalanginya. Manik hazel itu tertutup dan entah kapan akan terbuka lagi.

"Menurut kabar yang kudengar, semua ini terjadi karena Ayahnya yang sedang berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol menyerangnya tanpa sebab. Botol minuman di genggamannya ia hantamkan ke kepala Tenten begitu pria itu tau Tenten pulang larut. Bukan hanya itu, pria itu juga sempat mendorong Tenten hingga tubuhnya membentur pintu kamar mandi lalu segera tidak sadarkan diri." Jelas Shizune dengan suara bergetar.

Wanita itu juga tidak menyangka kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi pada Tenten. Baru minggu lalu dirinya dan Tenten bertemu membicarakan perasaan yang gadis itu rasakan pada Obito. Tapi kemarin ia mendapat kabar Tenten koma karena gegar otak ringan yang di deritanya tanpa ia ketahui penyebabnya.

"Dimana pria itu sekarang?" Tanya Obito tanpa bergeming sedikitpun.

"Di kantor polisi. Dia sedang berada di dalam sel menunggu hakim membuat keputusan atas tindakannya. Kemungkinan dia akan di jatuhi hukuman 25 tahun penjara karena melakukan percobaan pembunuhan pada anak kandungnya dan penyerangan secara berkala. Paling ringan hukumannya 5 tahun. Tapi meski hanya 5 tahun, aku yakin kau bisa membawa Tenten pergi jauh dari psikopat itu."

"Kapan dia akan siuman? Aku akan membawanya jauh dari Ayahnya." Kata Obito cepat.

"Kemungkinan besok atau lusa dilihat dari kondisi fisiknya. Tapi faktor mental juga mempengaruhi. Jika kejiwaanya mengalami gangguan, itu juga bisa memperlambat pemulihannya."

"Lakukan apapun Shizune-san. Bahkan cara tidak masuk akal sekalipun. Aku ingin dia bangun dan hidup seperti sebelumnya."

"Kami akan berusaha semampu kami. Aku yakin Tenten bukanlah gadis lemah yang akan menyerah begitu saja pada keadaan." Ucap Shizune yakin. "Besok kami akan memindahnya ke ruang rawat. Kau bisa habiskan waktumu dengannya di sana nanti."

.

' _Aku tidak akan lagi memungkirinya Tuhan, jika memang kau menggariskan hidupku bersamanya, satukan kami kembali. Setidaknya hingga masa separuh putaran bumi berjalan seperti yang kau kehendaki jika memang selamanya adalah hal yang mustahil._

 _Ragaku tidak lagi dapat menopang beban hidupku, tapi dalam hatiku sungguh aku ingin kembali padanya dan segera berhambur kedalam pelukannya. Melepas semua yang aku rasakan selama ini. Jangan membuatku merasakan perasaan yang bahkan tidak dapat aku tuai hasilnya. Dia bukan hanya fajar di pagi hariku, bulan di malam hariku, tapi Obito-sama juga adalah dunia yang aku naungi dan aku impikan. Dia adalah indera dari segala indera yang aku miliki.'_

Seketika saat Tenten mengatakan semua hal yang ingin di teriakan, dari arah belakang muncul suara yang tidak Tenten ketahui.

" _Tapakkan kakimu di dekatnya, rengkuh dia sekuat otot lenganmu merengkuhnya. Tatap dia sedalam tatapan samudra yang kau miliki. Remukkan kebekuan hatinya, apa yang ada di dalam dirimu, adalah apa yang dia butuhkan. Percayalah, aku akan bahagia melihat kalian dari nirwana paling dalam._ "

 **oOo**

Setengah matanya terbuka menandakan Tenten sudah setengah sadar. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan meski kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Beberapa kali Tenten berkedip dan tak lama kemudian ia melihat sosok Obito masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya bersamaan dengan dokter yang keluar meninggalkan dirinya dan Obito berdua.

"Obito- _sama_.." Lirihnya di iringi erangan lembut menahan denyutan di kepalanya.

"..."

Penghangat ruangan yang sejak tadi menyala tak menjadi masalah bagi Obito. Setelah alat bantu nafas di lepas dari wajah Tenten, dokter mempersilahkan dirinya masuk untuk melihat keadaan gadis itu. Tangan kanan yang tidak tertusuk jarum infus menjadi sasaran pertama Obito. Ia duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang begitu dokter dan suster meninggalkan mereka berdua. Pria itu rindu dengan tatapan hazel Tenten, rindu akan senyumnya, juga rindu akan aura gadis itu yang membawa kesan tersendiri baginya. Kini setelah ia mendamba berminggu-minggu, Obito mendapati Tenten berada di keadaan yang membuatnya membuka luka lama. Rin juga berjuang untuk hidupnya di atas ranjang rumah sakit, kini untuk kedua kalinya Obito harus kembali melihat wanita yang dia cintai berjuang melawan penderitaan yang di alaminya.

Tangan Tenten terangkat ketika pria itu membawa serta telapak pucat itu ke dahinya. Obito bergumam dan sesekali sesenggukan. Beberapa kali Obito mendaratkan kecupan pada tangan dingin Tenten yang juga memiliki beberapa luka gores.

"Kau semakin memperburuk kegilaanku dengan melihatmu seperti ini." Ucapnya setengah berdesis menahan amarah. "Andai pelakunya bukan Ayahmu, sudah pasti akan kubunuh pria itu." Imbuhnya dengan wajah dingin.

Kedua tangan Tenten sontak naik merengkuh tengkuk hangat Obito yang tak juga bergeming dari posisinya. Wajah rupawan itu tenggelam dalam bahu berbalut kemeja abu-abu gajah. Matanya berair hingga akhirnya bagian kiri bahu Obito basah kuyup karena air matanya.

"Maaf karena telah membuat Obito- _sama_ menunggu, maaf karena aku mengingkari perasaanku. Aku hanya takut kau mencintaiku sebatas karena aku serupa dengan Rin- _sama_.." Suaranya begitu serak. "Berjanjilah untuk berada di sisiku, aku tidak bisa tanpa Obito- _sama_. Aku takut menghadapi dunia terkutuk ini seorang diri." Lelehan liquid menggenang tepat di tengkuk Obito.

Perlahan namun pasti pria itu melepas tautan erat tangan Tenten secara paksa. Keduanya saling berhadapan dengan posisi Obito lebih tinggi. Jelas terlihat gurat bekas luka di wajah pria itu. Sesaat kemudian kedua tangan Obito mengudara menyentuh pipi yang kini semakin terlihat tirus tersebut.

"Kita kita di pertemukan oleh takdir dan tanpa syarat. Jadi kenapa kau harus berpikir bahwa aku mencintamu karena sesuatu? Aku berada di sini karena dirimu, hanya karena seorang Chihiro Tenten. Bukan karena Rin atau karena Mamoru. Dunia kita akan berada di jalur yang sama. Bawa Mamoru bersamamu dan perlahan namun pasti melangkahlah tanpa takut terjatuh. Jika sampai itu terjadi, dengan segala daya yang kumiliki, akan kubuat kalian berdua bangun seperti sedia kala. Takdir kita di gariskan oleh Tuhan, dan tidak akan pernah aku menodainya hanya karena beberapa alasan."

Ulasan senyum terkembang. Kedua sudut kedua manusia itu tertarik secara bersamaan. Tawa haru Tenten menguar bersamaan dengan meluncurnya lelehan air matanya. Jemari kanannya menyentuh halus gurat wajah Obito dengan segala ketulusan hati yang ia miliki. Setelah melewati gurat, ia menaikkan jemarinya ke mata dan pada akhirnya berada di puncak kepala. Obito yang mendapatkan perlakukan itu hanya bisa terpejam merasakan tiap sentuhan jari yang sejak lama membayanginya.

"Obito- _sama_ , aku mengerti kenapa Obito- _sama_ sangat mencintai Rin- _sama_ ,"

Perkataan Tenten sontak membuat kedua matanya membulat terkejut.

"Dia berada di sisi Tuhan, ada di dalam nirwana paling indah dan paling dalam. Dia bahagia untukmu. Di sana, dia tersenyum karena kau bisa bangkit dari ketepurukanmu." Tuturnya tersenyum dan kembali mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada Obito yang masih menatapnya dengan tanda tanya besar tergambar pada sorot matanya.

' _Hanya masa separuh putaran bumi,_ ' Ucap Tenten tanpa suara pada sosok tak kasat mata yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya menghilang dari pandangan sosok yang melambai riang dengan senyum mengembang.

' _Rin-sama.'_

 **FINISH!**

 **Sungguh akhir yang begitu pendek dan mengecewakan. Maafkanlah daku selaku Author yang minim ilmu ini. Daku hanya berusaha menghibur tanpa memaksa dikau sekalian untuk senang dengan tulisan daku. Sekali lagi maafkan daku TAT**

 **Memang sejak awal Ran udah tau kalo chapter terakhirnya bakal pendek. Karena mengingat hanya mini chapter, kalo di bikin langsung jadi 2 chapter rasanya agak kepanjangan dan khawatir kalian muntah karenanya. Maka dari itu, jika berkenan silahkeun sampaikan review kalian di kotak pojok kanan atas yang telah di sediakan oleh penerbit(?) :'v *halah***

 **Guest: Entah saya harus sedih atau senang. Baca review dari Anda rasanya nano-nano. Di sisi lain positif, tapi di sisi yang lain lagi rasanya review Anda terasa mencekik leher saya. Tidak ada di kamus saya terjun ke dunia FFN agar di kenal sebagai Author spesialis salah satu karakter. Saya melakukannya karena saya cinta. Tidak peduli berapa besar dan berapa banyak peluang yang ada untuk menjadi Author spesialis, selama saya berkarya, saya akan meniadakan sebutan itu meskipun kelak ada yang menyebut saya dengan sebutan itu. Bukan hanya saya, Author Tenten yang lain juga berkarya. Kita sama, berada di fandom dan kapal yang sama. Jadi bersikaplah lebih cerdas jika ingin di pandang cerdas oleh orang lain. Jujur saya senang membaca review dari Anda, karena secara tidak langsung Anda mengikuti perkembangan fanfic saya. Tapi di sisi lain, review dari anad setengah menggelikan bagi saya. Sekian, semoga pertanyaan Anda selama ini terjawab. Saya cinta Anda (^w^) :***

 **Sabaku Lenny: Maapkeun atas ngaret yang amat ngaret ini. Tapi pliss, jangan kutuk Ran :"""""D Biarkan si 'Guest' berkreasi. Selama nggak merusak nama baik Tenten Ran biasa aja kok. Dia juga ingin di kenal, maka dari itu di berperilaku seperti itu. Hanya saja mungkin caranya yang salah :'3**

 **Sooya: Udah ketemu sama Obitonya. Bahkan sama Rin juga XD**

 **Marin Choi: Rambut panjang? Cantik? O.O Huaaaa~ maafkeun. Di sini Ran malah bikin dia babak belur TAT Nggak panjang lagi chapter akhirnya. Karena memanglah ide Ran untuk fanfic ini hanya segitu saja :"D *di jambak masal***

 **Sherry Ai: Iya, harusnya jangan main nyosor aja ke Tenten TAT T p13 kE D1rIk0E 54J |-| *idih geli* XDD**

 **Septinapink: Hai hai NejiTen vers XD Liat ada nama kamu di kotak review jadi inget bio twitter kamu yang sungguh amat mengharukan. Seolah menegaskan bahwa NejiTen itu mutlak dan tak bisa di ganggu gugat :"3 'NejiTen or Nothing' XD *di tabok kolor***

 **Makasih banyak buat reviewanya Septina :"D Semoga nggak bosen ya kirim review lain ke fanfic yang lain. See you :"***

 **Neji.. Shino.. kayanya bakal jadi panjang kalo mereka ikut masuk. Bukan minichapter lagi judulnya XD *di lempar kaos kaki***

 **Okeeeh~ semua sudah di balas dan untuk fanfic Delusional Disorder sudah Ran nyatakan 'Complete'! Makasih buat para reader yang sudah membaca, fav/foll, dan juga meninggalkan review. See you semuanyaaa~ (^w^~) *ceritanya ini emot enjel***

 **Btw, tau kan arti dari 'Masa Separuh Putaran Bumi?' *kagak penting*/dipaksa minggat/bye maksimal/ dasar alay tingkat dewa/**

 **Login? Cek PM *emot enjel***


End file.
